Vis à Vis
'' |image= |series= |production=40840-188 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Robert J. Doherty |director=Jesús Salvador Treviño |imdbref=tt0709007 |guests=Dan Butler as Steth, Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Daelen |previous_production=The Killing Game Part 2 |next_production=The Omega Directive |episode=VGR S04E20 |airdate=8 April 1998 |previous_release=(VGR) The Killing Game Part 2 (Overall) Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night |next_release=(VGR) The Omega Directive (Overall) Inquisition |story_date(s)=51762.4 (2374) |previous_story= Inquisition In the Pale Moonlight |next_story= In the Pale Moonlight The Omega Directive }} Summary Tom Paris has become restless and uninspired by life on Voyager. Lately he's been spending a lot of time in a holodeck program restoring a 1969 Camaro. He hasn't been paying much attention to his girlfriend B'Elanna Torres and he's been skipping out on his shifts in Sickbay as The Doctor's assistant. His attention is sparked when he is called to the bridge to help identify an anomaly, which turns out to be caused by a ship with a working coaxial warp drive, a technology previously thought to be only hypothetical. A vessel equipped with such a system would be able to leap great distances almost instantaneously. The ship is malfunctioning and the crew of Voyager welcomes the pilot on board and offers to help fix his fascinating ship. Tom Paris is the first to volunteer. The pilot, Steth, is an adventurer of sorts making a living as a test pilot taking new ship designs out on their first flights. Tom and Steth become fast friends, and Tom requests time off from his boring Sickbay job to help figure out Steth's flashy new ship. Steth invites Tom on a road trip, offering him a chance to fly new kinds of vessels and see the sights, but when he considers his obligations on Voyager, Tom regretfully declines. After completing the repairs on Steth's ship and is preparing to bid him goodbye, Steth grabs Paris and somehow switches bodies with him. Steth has lost his ability to keep his consciousness and body combined, and must take a new body. Steth remains on Voyager in the body of Tom Paris, and sends his ship, and Tom's mind, away at high speed. Safely hidden behind Tom's friendly face, Steth assumes a new life. He has none of Tom's memories and has a different personality, so fitting into the crew proves to be challenging. This new Tom Paris confounds the Doctor, whom he flatters into giving him a vacation, and B'Elanna, whom he charms with affection. Back on Steth's ship, Tom awakens in a new body. He is almost immediately captured by a woman who has a major grievance with Steth (or the alien who had been posing as Steth). It seems the real Steth is inside a woman's body, an alien named Daelen, and the real Steth wants his body back. Meanwhile, the alien posing as Tom on Voyager has begun to exhibit behavior that makes the crew suspicious. He is cruel to B'Elanna, starts drinking alcohol on duty, and snoops into Captain Janeway's log. When she demands an explanation for these actions, he starts to choke her. Tuvok shoots him before he can continue doing so, and she bolts from the room. Tom has convinced the real Steth that the alien has done both of them wrong, and suggests they join forces to find Voyager and fix the situation. They reach the ship just as the alien flies off with a shuttlecraft, in Captain Janeway's body. Tom disables the shuttle and brings the alien back. Steth's original body - the one which the alien and Tom had been using, is restored to Steth, and the alien - now trapped back in the woman's body - is taken into custody, so all of his/her previous victims can be tracked down and restored to their original bodies. Grateful to be back in his own life again, Tom heads off to make up with B'Elanna. Errors and Explanations Nit Central # Q on Thursday, February 03, 2000 - 8:58 pm: Why is English the main language of the Federation? B'Elanna seems adept at reading the label on the car, "Camaro," probably because she can read the English consoles in Engineering. But if the Vulcans were far more advanced than humans at the time of First Contact, shouldn't their civilization dominate the Alpha Quadrant? Jwb52z on Friday, February 04, 2000 - 2:35 pm: The official language of the federation isn't English. It is called "Federation Standard". It just sounds like English to us. Aaron Dotter on Sunday, February 06, 2000 - 4:06 pm:''But how come in Message in a Bottle the Doctor says "In English!"? ''Seniram 16:34, February 13, 2018 (UTC) He was requesting an explanation that wasn't full of jargon on that occasion! # Sheila on Sunday, February 06, 2000 - 10:22 pm: When the Doctor first enters the holodeck, how does he know how to blow the horn of the Camaro to get Tom's attention? Has he ever seen a car before? Chris Thomas on Monday, February 07, 2000 - 12:01 am:He's made from an extensive database and he's continually adding more knowledge and experience, so I don't think it's beyond the realm of possibility. ' Fandom # ''Robs on Tuesday, March 5th, 2019 - 9:49 am: ''After Tom Paris exits the holodeck and enters the bridge, he has grease on his face from working on his Camaro. How is this possible when it's holographic grease? ''SeniramUK 11:45, March 6, 2019 (UTC)'' It was likely created by the replicator subsystem for added realism.''' Category:Episodes Category:Voyager